Blood
by Author of Darkness
Summary: DM/OC. Blood, Rape, and Vampirism. Rtd. R for violence, language, and inexplicit sex. WARNING: extreme sadism in later chapters.
1. Blood

The Lust for Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor is there being any money made. I just enjoy sharing my darkness.  
  
Chapter 1: Blood  
  
Draco was walking down a hallway, on his way back to the Slytherin house when he heard a muffled scream, he ignored it the first time, but then he heard it again. He followed it, trying to find out where it was coming from, and he was determined to find out whom it was, finally he came to where it was the loudest. Draco had never been in this part of the school before; there were no classrooms, no offices, no anything, except for a single door, that's where it was coming from. He walked up to it, and entered, it was a dark room, he looked all around, then he heard it again, it startled him this time. Draco looked in the direction of it, and he saw a tall, dark figure, bent over a smaller shadowy one, "What are you doing?!" he yelled.  
  
The taller figure looked up at him, Draco saw yellow cat-like eyes, he knew what it was now, it was a vampire. The figure vanished before his eyes, he ran over to the other person, it was a female, about his age, there were tears streaming from her eyes, and a wound from where the vampire bit her on the neck, dark red blood spilled out of the holes. The girl's robes were torn open and there were bruises all over her stomach and arms, she was unconscious at the moment, Draco thought it was probably from the pain. He walked up to her and closed the opening in her robes, to be polite, he reached behind her to pick her up and felt something wet, he took his hands out from behind her and his hands were covered in blood.  
  
He stepped back from her unconscious body, he was startled, Draco had never had someone else's blood on his hands, ever since he watched Voldemort kill his father with his own hands, even though he was glad his father was dead, he was glad he never had to put up with the torturing spells his father had put him under, every time he saw blood it reminded him of that day, a sick feeling sat in his stomach. Draco stepped back toward the girl on the floor, he reached his arms behind her again, trying not to touch the source of the blood, he successfully picked up the limp body, and he walked out the door that was still ajar from when he had entered earlier.  
  
Draco walked quickly through the hallways, there was a class in session so he knew no one would be there to slow him down, or to stop him. When he neared the entrance to Madame Pomfrey's office he slowed down, he pushed the door open, and called for the school's mediwitch. "Oh my!" she said, with a worried expression on her face, "Set her down on the bed," she said, as she half-ran half-walked over to the place of direction.  
  
He approached the bed quickly, but carefully, he didn't want to hurt her further, and Draco set her down on the bed as carefully as he could. "Uhhhhm," she said as she was set down.  
  
The bed soaked up her blood and quickly became drenched in the red liquid, he felt as if he was going to throw up. Her head rolled to the side, exposing the bite mark on the right part if her neck, "Oh dear, this is very bad," Pomfrey said, as she noticed it, "Where was she? She is hurt very badly. Did you do this?"  
  
"No. I found her by following her screaming. Is she.a vampire?" he asked slowly. "Uh, I'm afraid so."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"I have never seen her before, she must be one of the new foreign exchange students." The mediwitch answered, as she was casting spells to close the girl's wounds.  
  
Draco had not had a chance to get a good look at the girl until now, she had silverish-blonde hair, much like his own, hers was long, it was about butt length, it shined and glittered in the light of Madame Pomfrey's office. Her eyes were the most beautiful color green he had ever seen, they twinkled like stars, wait, her eyes? He then realized he was staring into the eyes of the now conscious girl, 'Uh, hi," she said, and managed a smile.  
  
"Hello," he said back.  
  
She reached up to her neck and felt the unhealed wound of the bite, the smile faded, she opened her mouth and pushed on her tooth, when she took it out, Draco saw that a new wound had been punctured into her finger. "What'd ya do that for?" Draco looked mildly confused.  
  
"I wanted to see how sharp my teeth were now," she answered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you should be getting back to class now," Pomfrey interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said, and exited.  
  
"Madame. Pomfrey?" The girl said after Draco had left the room.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Who was that boy?"  
  
"His name is Draco Malfoy, not the friendly sort, well to the ones that aren't in the Slytherin house," The mediwitch answered, "So I advise you not to hang around with him, you wouldn't want to turn out like him."  
  
Madame Pomfrey hadn't gotten a chance to heal the wounds before they closed up on their own, she was startled when she looked, they were healed as if they had never been there before, but she figured it was a vampire thing and didn't address it again, "You should be up and out of here soon, but I need to know your name, before you leave."  
  
"Oh, yeah, my name is Echidna Hathor-Sakmet Keket Amunet Hemlock," she said and cracked a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Okay, could you possibly write that down for me. over there," she pointed to a large red-brown leather bound book, "In that book."  
  
She walked over to the oak desk and opened the old book. The first page was blank and there were no visible signs of torn out pages. She figured it was some foolish spell, she wrote down her unbearably long name in the beautiful book and walked back over to the bed where Madame Pomfrey stood casting cleaning spells on the blood-stained bed. "Here, put these robes on," Madame Pomfrey handed her some blood red robes for her to put on instead of her own ripped ones.  
  
She got off the bed and pushed the ripped robes off her body, not caring if the mediwitch was looking, and quickly put the newly supplied robes on, and sat back down on the bed for a moment.  
  
She got off of the bed and walked, casually out of the room, as if nothing this extreme had just happened, she turned around before she closed the door behind her, "Bye," she said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said from the common room, "Harry, are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, I'm in here," Harry called from the boys' dormitory.  
  
"We have to get to the Great Hall, they're sorting the new exchange students, and introducing the two new teachers," she told him.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Ron, you go ahead, we'll meet you there."  
  
Hermione got up off the overstuffed couch and walked to the portrait hole, "Bye!" she called, and then left.  
  
By the time Draco had gotten to his next class, it was over, and the students were leaving the room, 'Thank God,' he thought, 'I hate defense against the dark arts.'  
  
Draco followed the rest of the children to the Great Hall, for the sorting ceremonies for the new exchange students. When they got there the hall was packed, the new students standing in the front of the room, waiting for the rest of the people to arrive, He took a look at the new students. many of them were girls, as a matter of fact there were only two boys, Draco did not see the vampire girl though. He sat down at the long table at the side of the room where the rest of the Slytherins sat, making comments about the new students. Then she walked in, she stood out from the room full of black robes, He didn't notice her at first, but her red robes caught his attention, she looked prettier standing and smiling, than she did lying in a bed soaked in her own blood, her hair glowed yellowish in the candlelight. "Welcome students," Dumbledore said as the last few students scurried into the room and sat down at their tables, "We are here to welcome the new children into the school, and to welcome our two new professors as well."  
  
Professor McGonnagal walked up to the front of the room, carrying a list of the new students names. "Damien Dragonscale!" McGonnagal croaked, and a muscley boy with short spiky black hair walked up to the sorting hat and sat down on the small wooden stool.  
  
McGonnagal lifted the hat and set it on Damien's head, he grinned anxiously, "Slytherin!" the hat shouted, all of the students at the Slytherin table cheered, welcoming a new student into their clique.  
  
"Dawn Parkinson," the professor said, her voice drained of emotion. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair walked up to the hat and sat where she was directed, she smiled slightly and the hat was placed on her head, it pondered for a moment, not knowing whether to put her into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, she had qualities of both, "Ravenclaw!" it shouted.  
  
The Ravenclaws cheered loudly, directing her to where she was supposed to sit, she walked over and sat with her new classmates, a large grin applied across her lips. "Echidna Hemlock," she said, reading the next off the list.  
  
The vampire girl walked up to the hat and sat on the stool, she pressed her lips together and looked around the room, she saw Draco, he was looking at her, as was the rest of the children in the room, she smiled at him, and the hat was placed upon her head. 'So you like this boy don't you?' the hat said inside of her head (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it), 'Draco Malfoy is it?'  
  
Moona was startled by the fact that the hat was talking to her inside her head, 'Uh, he's okay, I mean, he saved my life, well sort of,' she said to the hat after she recovered from the moment of shock.  
  
'Do you want to be in Slytherin with him, you'll see him every day, although you have more qualities of a Gryffindor,' the hat told her  
  
'Put me in the house that I will be best in, it is not who I am with, it is how I work with them,' she stated proudly.  
  
'Oky doky, whatever you say ma'am.'  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.  
  
The children sitting at the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered loudly, they were extremely happy to have someone new with them. She got up off the stool as soon as McGonnagal had removed the hat from her head. She walked gracefully over to the table where her new housemates sat; she sat between Harry and Ron, who greeted her as soon as she did so. "Hello," she said to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione," she said, and smiled nicely.  
  
The vampire girl smiled back and tossed her long blonde hair over he shoulder. "You're a cutie, what's your name?" she turned to Harry, she rested one arm on his shoulder, and she stroked his cheek gently with her long fingernail.  
  
"Uh. Harry Potter," he said, his face demonstrating the different shades of red.  
  
"'The Boy Who Lived,' right?" she grinned.  
  
"Uh, yes, I believe that's it."  
  
They could hear the introduction of new students in the back round, but ignored it. "How about, me and you go out some time, ya know, like a date?" she asked, still grinning.  
  
Harry was attracted to her, she was very beautiful, and who could resist those eyes, he could read them easily, begging him to say yes without even twitching the slightest bit. "Um, okay," he said, giving in to himself.  
  
"Okay, meet me in the common room, at say, 7 o'clock?" Moona was still smiling.  
  
"Great it's a date," he sounded sure about it now.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, "enough of that, Echidna? Three questions, one: Favorite class, two: full name, and three: what country did you transfer from?"  
  
"Potions, Echidna Hathor-Sakmet Keket Amunet Hemlock, 'the land of the free and the home of the brave,' and half Egyptian."  
  
"'The land of the free and the home of the brave'?" Ron said, confused.  
  
"The united states of America you twit!" she bonked him in the head with the heel of her hand.  
  
"Hey! That hurt," he pouted.  
  
"That whole thing is your name, isn't it?" Hermione asked, "It is a very unique one. it will be hard to think of a shorter name to call you."  
  
"I like Echie or Amy.. I prefer Amy though."  
  
"Okay.. Amy it is!"  
  
"Potions wont be you favorite class for long, Professor Snape favor the Slytherins over the Gryffindors and his favorite pass time is removing points from us," Harry said.  
  
"Did you say Professor Snape? Professor Severus Snape?" the vampire girl asked.  
  
"Yes, it is Severus Snape, but I'm sure he would rather you calling him Professor Snape, since that's what the students are supposed to call him," Hermione said.  
  
"He he," she giggled, "He's my uncle!"  
  
"I don't think I like you anymore," Ron joked.  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, totally and completely serious," she said, "Oh, yeah, and McGonnagal's my aunt."  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione said again.  
  
"No, actually I'm not," she grinned.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Hermione said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't suspect at all that she was a vampire; she hoped that Draco wouldn't tell anyone; she didn't want people to be afraid of her. Suddenly, she felt an irresistible urge for blood, she looked over at Ron, at his skin, and saw a pale blue vein through his it, she thought of the absolute ecstasy she would be in as the hot blood poured down her throat, she was astonished by the control she had over her hunger, but this hunger still hurt, she could feel her icy pale skin tighten around her bones. "And now, to introduce our two new teachers, "Professor Jessica Lupin, and Professor Sirius Black," Dumbledore announced as the two professors emerged from the large door in the back of the room.  
  
Most of the students turned to see, Professor Lupin came out first, she had long, auburn hair, and small freckles dotted across her nose and her cheeks, she looked considerable young to be a teacher, and she wasn't wearing a robe, she was wearing a periwinkle t-shirt that ended just above her belly button, and a long, tight skirt that laced up in the front, and also had a long slit up the side. "Can I smell a slut?" Hermione whispered to Ron, as the female professor glided down the middle of the room.  
  
Then it was Professor Black's turn to enter, he was wearing black robes, as the professors and students were required, his hair was black, and his eyes were black, his hair was tousled and turned every which way, which reminded the Gryffindors of Harry. "Professor Lupin will be teaching defense against the dark arts, and Professor Black with be teaching Charms," Dumbledore paused, " as some of you already know, our former charms teacher, professor Flitwick has passed away," he stopped, and quickly dismissed the students, for a brief moment at their house common rooms, and then after that to their next classes.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the vampire girl arrived at the door to their house, "Here we are!" announced Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry blurted out the password. The door opened and they all entered. They all sat down among the other students, except Echidna. "I'll be right back," she said, as she walked past the other students and escaped into the silence of the dormitories.  
  
All of her personal paraphernalia was already there, as she had been told, she opened her suitcase, and found packages of blood, ones that you would see at a hospital, from people who donated, she expected that it was from Madame Pomfrey, as is was. She ripped open one and downed it in a moment. She felt the heat burning down her throat, the taste was beautiful, it livened her, she no longer looked as if she was an inch from death, her skin was still pale, as it had been since "the accident," but it lifted off her bones and she no longer felt pain, her senses increased, she could now hear all of the students chattering about in the common room. The taste of blood was left on her tongue for a moment, she enjoyed that moment, she licked up the blood that had streamed down her face and left the room. She entered the common room and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she sat down in an empty chair that was next to them. "Hello," she said, cheerfully, disguising her fang teeth with a flick of her finger.  
  
"Hi again," Hermione said, she always seemed so cheerful, so upbeat, the vampire girl expected that there was rarely a moment that Hermione had been sad, or lonely.  
  
All of the students had gotten up and exited the door, the trio and their new member following behind. They exited from the portrait hole and headed in the direction of their new class, which was potions.  
  
  
  
Draco flew down the hall, as fast as his feet could go, he was late again, Snape had just started deducting five points from Slytherin at the beginning of every class, even in ones he wasn't in, he was so used to doing it. He rounded the corner and entered door to the potions class, everyone was in there, but class had not started yet, Draco was taken aback by this, Snape had rarely ever started class late. "Oh, look, a new member of the git guild!" Draco exclaimed as he walked past Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Moona.  
  
The vampire girl looked at him, her eyes flashed a blood red color, and she bared her fangs for a moment, she now believed what Madame Pomfrey had said about Draco. "That's Draco Malfoy, the very unfriendly sort, he's only partially friendly to the Slytherins, wouldn't want to be a friend of his," Hermione said, informingly.  
  
"He doesn't have any real friends," Ron said, cruelly, "Unless you count those terrible gits, Crabbe and Goyle, oh, and maybe all the thousands of girls he's slept with."  
  
"What a jerk!" she said.  
  
Snape walked into the room, quickly and quietly, but all of the students still knew when he did, they could sense the darkness, the room had always become dimmer, not a lot, but it did. "Hallo class," he said in unusually cheerful manner.  
  
"I wonder who the unlucky girl is," Ron predicted quietly into Harry's ear.  
  
"Today in class, we will be learning how to make a potion," he paused for a moment.  
  
"What a surprise," Ron whispered.  
  
"Enough of your sarcasm Ron," the cheerfulness drained from his face and voice, "Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your show of disrespect."  
  
"Anyway, this potion will be a vampire killing one," he boomed.  
  
The vampire girl looked up and any feeling of happiness faded, she was very nervous now, she was sweating buckets, but she still tried to act casual.  
  
***10 minutes later (after they are finished making the potion)***  
  
She picked up the glass of the finished potion, and hoped she had made the correct changes in it so it wouldn't hurt her, she downed the potion in one gulp, the disgusting taste filled her mouth, and burned down her throat, not the good burning sensation she gets while drinking blood, but a painful one. The liquid entered her stomach, and burned even more painfully now, it felt as if her insides were melting and forming into one big lump of molten steel, sitting in the bottom of an empty body, tears of blood spilled out from her eyes, and left a trail down her white cheeks. Ice came now, and coated the lump with ice, she touched her stomach, and could feel it through her skin, she wasn't sure what was happening, if she was going to die or not, then a sharp pain in the back, that felt like a gunshot knocked her unconscious. She could hear the stirring of students around her, she was definitely still alive, the constant chatter, she could hear the different voices, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's voices sounding worried and she could feel people touching her, Snape's voice, telling people to back away, then she heard Madame Pomfrey's voice. The student's voices faded away quickly after Pomfrey had come into the room. Moona felt the wounds inside of her healing, she felt the warmth of blood pouring down her throat, she knew now, that her uncle, Snape, knew she was a blood drinker. Slowly she gained consciousness again, dark crystals of dizziness clouded her vision still, but she could make out the shaded figures of Snape and Madame Pomfrey. She now felt rejuvenated, the blood had helped speed the natural process of healing the wounds, and she was completely healed now. She sat up and looked at them, "You should have told me, I would have excused you from the assignment," Snape snapped.  
  
"It's not the kind of thing you just tell a person!" she shouted in her uncle's face.  
  
"Miss Hemlock, please do calm down," the mediwitch pleaded.  
  
"Now you're going to have to tell the whole school, 'watch out for Echidna Hemlock, she's a vampire, and she'll kill you if you get too close to her'?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Miss Hemlock, we will NOT tell the whole school, but we are going to have to tell the teachers, and we will have to make you promise not to cause harm to any of the students," Pomfrey said.  
  
"I have control over myself, I hope you know, which I learned before was very unusual, I can control who I kill, who I drink from, and if I wanted to I could make anyone in this school a vampire, and you would live every day of your life not knowing, I am capable of snapping your neck in half with the tiniest press of my hand, do you think I like this?! Do you?" she said angrily, "Well if you think I do you are completely wrong, living forever, not being able to make any permanent friends, because I am forced to sit here and watch them all die? Do you think I like that?!" she yelled.  
  
"Miss Hemlock-" Madame Pomfrey started.  
  
"Answer me!" she boomed.  
  
"No, Miss Hemlock, I do not think that you enjoy your life as a vampire."  
  
Professor Snape stood in astonishment, he had never before seen his niece act like this, she stormed out of the classroom, passing all of the students waiting impatiently in the hallway, she ran as fast as she could up to the Gryffindor common room, which was very unusually fast, even for a vampire, which was extremely fast. She walked into the girls' dormitories, then fell down onto her bed, and wept tears of blood. 


	2. Love

Chapter 2: Unexpected Love  
  
Amy had slept through the rest of they day's classes. Her eyes opened slowly, crusted with dried blood, she wiped it off with the back of her hand, her pillows, stained with blood, and her thin white shirt under her blood red robes was also, stained. She got up, off of the bed slowly; she threw her robes to the ground. She pulled off her shirt, leaving her in only her lacy black bra, she rummaged through her suitcase and found a simple, silky dark gray shirt, and she pulled it on, over her head and sat down on her bed. She picked up the spell she had written on a piece of paper, a spell that she had made before falling asleep, drips of dried blood were scattered throughout the paper. The spell was for taking away her superhuman strength and speed, she liked it better that way, and she couldn't hurt anyone accidentally. She muttered the one simple word, bluish sparks, and green lights hit her in the head, leaving her dizzy, black crystals floating in front of her eyes. Hermione walked into the room, "Amy?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy said.  
  
"What exactly happened back in class?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," she was about to cry again, but she held it back.  
  
Hermione could tell she was going to cry, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she spat.  
  
The blood tears came out; Amyhid her face from Hermione. Hermione placed her hand on Moona's shoulder. "Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong," she said, and stepped closer to the crying girl sitting on the bed.  
  
"Do you really want to know the truth," Amyraised her voice, it echoed throughout the small, closed room.  
  
Hermione cringed, "Yes, I do, no matter how terrible it might be, I want to know it," her eyes widened.  
  
Amy looked up at her, her face wet with the tears of blood, her pupils turned to horrible black cat-like slits in her eyes, the emerald green turning to blood red, she opened her wide mouth and roared, "Now you know the truth," her fangs were bared, looking as if she was about to attack.  
  
Hermione took a step back, and then another, "Do not be afraid of me, I have unbelievable control of my lust for blood, although just muttering the word increases my thirst."  
  
Every word that Amy spoke echoed, her voice releasing the scent of blood, she reached down and scratched open her wrist with her razor sharp fingernails, which looked to be made of clear glass. "Do-does a-anyone else know about this?" Hermione took another short step back.  
  
"Just that horrible jerk, Draco Malfoy, how did he find out you ask? I can read your mind, all vampires can, he was there when I died, I expected him to at least pay me a little respect, he should know that if I wanted to I could rip him into pieces and drink his blood down to the last drop," Amy stood up, she walked over to Hermione, she cupped her chin with one hand, and forcefully brought it close to her own, the clear nails digging into her skin, "I have not yet drunk the blood of a live human."  
  
"So, you kill them first, eh?" Hermione suggested rudely, "And what did you plan to do with Harry tonight."  
  
"I have never spilt the blood of a human being, never," her voice boomed, "I have only drunken the cold blood of the mortals with the unintentional deaths, or of the ones who have donated to hospitals," She took her hand away from Hermione's face.  
  
"And Harry?" Hermione had unbelievable courageousness, to stand up to a person who could kill her with the slightest flick of a wrist if she wished to do so.  
  
"I like Harry, that is why, as you mortals call it, I asked him out," she stated, "Like I said, I have never drunken the blood from a human while he was alive, and I do not intend to," as a vampire, Amy did not have the American accent Hermione was used to, she had a French accent, it was actually very pretty.  
  
"You like Harry, I can tell, but you were a coward, you did not face your fears and the man you love, you will never have," she stated and laughed, with the voices of the men which the blood had come from.  
  
Amy's eyes rolled back into her head, and when they rolled back, they were the human ones again, she opened her wide mouth once again, and Hermione watched as the teeth formed into human-like ones, Amy pushed Hermione aside and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione stood, in disbelief, she knew that vampires existed, but did not know that Dumbledore was an idiot enough to permit one into the school, she also wondered how many years old she could possibly be, if Draco was there, and she was only in a grade lower than herself, and why would she come to the school if she had already had training as a witch, Amy could not possibly very old from the day of her death. Hermione walked out the door and went to dinner.  
  
  
  
Amy was walking quickly down the long, narrow hallways of Hogwarts, she was caught off guard, long arms wrapping around her waist, she struggled to get away, but she found if she tried to hard, this man would break her bones with his extraordinary strength. He pulled her into a dark room, and threw her with a great force, onto a hard, uncomfortable bed. She stood up, and tried to run away, but before she could the man thrust all of his weight on top of her body, she looked at him, his face was hooded, and hidden in the shadows of the black cloak; he was extremely strong. White fang teeth came out of the shadows, and moved so fast she could hardly tell, until she felt it, the terrible pain in her neck, he was a vampire. He moved away from her neck and watched as the bite wound healed. "My, my you are already a blood drinker," he scratched her soft pale cheek with his sharp fingernail, her blood echoed in his voice, "And such a pretty one," his red lips curled into an evil grin as he went back down and sucked blood from her cheek.  
  
She struggled underneath his weight, but this only made him push down harder, he ripped open her sheer, gray shirt, exposing more of her white skin. He sucked blood from her breast, "But what I don't understand, is why you aren't using your strength to move me," he said after drinking the blood.  
  
He brought his mouth to hers, she tasted her own blood in the kiss, he bit down, hard on her lip, she tasted more of the coppery, delicious liquid, even if it was her own, it still tasted beautiful. His razor like nails printed lined of blood down the sides of her torso, leaving trails of torn flesh, and blood, the pain woke her senses, she smelled the blood on him, her own. The man licked the blood from the wounds before they healed, he caught one, as the skin was meshing together, and forced it back open, she roared in pain as the strength reawoke in her she ripped her arm out from under his, and scratched at his back. Amy pushed him off with all of her strength; she pushed him onto the floor, beads of blood forming from under her nails as she pushed him down, "Now who's in trouble, I have the advantage now," anger roared in her voice.  
  
The man got up from under her, it seemed to her that he did not have to use much strength, "I will be back," he said, as he disappeared out the door.  
  
"Fucking spell, must ware off when I am in pain, or something," she muttered to herself.  
  
She ran back to the room. A blur, zooming through the hallways, she enjoyed the speed, and she stopped as she got to the door of the dormitories. She pushed the door open, and walked over to her bed, she picked up the red robes, and threw them on over her ripped gray shirt. 'Why must all men try to manhandle their way into pleasure,' she thought.  
  
She exited from the same door she had entered, and quickly left the unoccupied common room to go to dinner. She zipped through the hallways, as she was not afraid of anyone seeing her since no one could. Amy entered the Great Hall at normal speed; for this is where someone would notice her if she just appeared in the middle of the room. She saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron and walked over to them. "Hello boys, Hermione," she nodded to Hermione as she said her name, and she grinned at her.  
  
"Hello. Amy," Harry said, "I'm sorry, I am very bad with names."  
  
"Yeah, he was calling me 'Red' for a week after he met me!" the first year student Brooke Weasley smiled.  
  
Harry smiled. Ron took a big bite out of a turkey leg and started to speak, "So, what are you two going to do tonight?" he said, turning his attention from Parvati and Lavender to Amy and Harry.  
  
"I don't know, don't have anything planned, I like it better that way. kind of a spur of the moment thing," Amy lied out loud, she had something planned, just not the kind of thing you say in front of other people, she smiled.  
  
**After dinner. seven o'clock**  
  
Harry sat on one of the overstuffed couches in the Gryffindor common room as he waited for Amy to come out of the dormitories. Everyone had gone to sleep already, Harry thought it unusual since it was only seven, but he ignored it. He heard the door to the dormitories open he turned to look. "Hello Harry!" she said happily as she walked out.  
  
Harry was in shock, she was wearing something he surely hadn't expected. She walked slowly towards him, wearing sheer black robes bewitched to look like the midnight sky. Harry could even point out a few constellations, all thanks to astronomy class. "Uh. hi," he said uncomfortably.  
  
She smiled, "You don't have to be uncomfortable, you know you want it," the smiled slowly faded into an evil grin.  
  
She let the robes down a small bit, exposing some of the white skin on her smooth shoulders, and on the top of her shapely breasts. Amy leaned forward and kissed Harry's open mouth, and she smiled when she felt his arms close around her. His kissing slowly trailed down to her neck, where he stopped. She tilted her head to the side so he could reach better. She grinded her chest against his body as he kissed, he obviously didn't know that this was such a sensitive spot! "Do you want me to stop?" he asked when he saw the seemingly almost angry look on her face.  
  
"No," she said in a desperate voice, "Don't stop. please continue."  
  
He returned his wet lips the same spot of her neck and began kissing again, this time harder. This change made her move harder and faster, she moaned quietly while fondling his smooth back. She unbuttoned his robes part way and slid her arms into it, leaving only a gray cotton shirt in between them. Harry knew he wasn't acting like himself, and he knew it. If she wanted it as much as he did, then he should indulge in the sheer simplicity of the happiness. Amy took his head in her hands and pressed his lips against hers once again. Their lips pushed hard against eachother, as their tongues explored their mouths. Amy let herself slip and bit down on the wet flesh inside of his mouth, and licked up as much blood as she could before he separated the kiss. "Ouch, what did you do that for?" he said, and saw blood on her lips.  
  
"it was an accident," she said while cradling his head in her hands, her bloodstained lips forming a luscious pout.  
  
"You look so cute when you're sorry," Harry grinned.  
  
"You look so cute all of the time," she caressed his ego.  
  
"I am not staying in this stupid room just because, you guys think Harry is perverted enough to take advantage of a girl who clearly dosen't know what she is doing, I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
Hermione stomped up to the door and turned the handle, and walked out of the door. Hermione heard people taking, she heard Harry's voice, she had expected this, but she still felt uneasy. How could they be so sure Harry would do such a thing? And with her-that vampire freak, but he didn't know, she was sure he wouldn't do anything with her if he knew she was a bloodsucking vampire. Wait, she was sure he wouldn't do anything with her. Period.  
  
She walked quietly down the stairs, and peeked around the corner. Oh yuck! Hermione had seen something she didn't want to see again. until she was old enough to do it herself. It looked to her as if Harry had that vampire freak in a headlock, he was practically sucking on her neck. wait, isn't that was she was supposed to be doing. And she was almost naked, those robes not even covering her breasts, and it wouldn't be a very good cover- up even if it did cover them, because it was see-through!  
  
Hermione was about to have a fit. That sick vampire girl, Amy, must have brainwashed him, yes, that's it! Why did Harry have to say yes to her! Eww! And what if they had already had. s-s-sex! Hermione detested that girl now, she has taken advantage of Harry, and stolen him away from her! 


	3. Thinking

A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is really crappy. but read it anyway, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.  
  
Chapter 3: Thinking.  
  
Harry and Amy were lying lazily on the large leather couch of the Gryffindor common room. Harry, regretting he had stopped when he did, and Amy, pleased she stopped when she did. Harry was a 15-year-old boy, of course he would feel that way about something as delicate as sex, and he thought that she felt the same way since she was the one who came on to him. Amy knew that the time she stopped would anger Harry the slightest bit. All the more happiness that comes from sadism.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep on the stairs around the corner from the common room. Her hair slightly resembled those of the days from the younger years of her life; her head was uncomfortably propped up against the wall, slightly resting on her shoulder, and her upper body bent over, with her forearms resting on her legs. She woke up, moving each limb slowly; her entire body was throbbing with pain. Hermione knew she shouldn't have stayed watching them. The disgusting visions of them squeezing themselves together in that manner made her sick, but had they actually had sex? Would Harry be as stupid as to give up his virginity to that slut? The unanswered questions stormed her mind, only making her headache worse than what it already was. She stood up slowly and crept quietly up the stairs, back into the dormitory, and back into bed.  
  
Amy stood up from the sofa, and looked down at Harry, she smiled, for he looked unhappy. He looked up at her his emerald eyes meeting her own beautifully green eyes, and he smiled back at her. She sat down on his knee and looked into his eyes, the green clouds of color swirling beautifully. she loved his eyes, mesmerizing, intoxicating (that's my fave word. I HAD to use it! Hee hee) and oh so irresistible even for her own dead self.  
  
Amy hated thinking about her vampirism. It made her sick, knowing that she will never be able to truly love; lust is another thing, she lusted over men, and even women a lot more than when she was a mortal. She would never be able to bear children; fledglings almost make up for this loss. The joy of giving someone else this gift of eternal life, but dropping the burden of the desire for blood on them; this wasn't so bad considering that she was sadistic.  
  
She kissed Harry gently on the lips, she placed her hands on his cheeks and pushed harder for a moment. If she was still a mortal this beautiful creature would be one of the most loved possessions in her life, Harry made her so happy. He is so beautiful. She pulled her lips away from his. "I love you Harry." Lies. Terrible lies, "Goodnight," she grinned, kissed him on the cheek, then went into the girls' dormitories to go to sleep.  
  
Sleep. Sleep is good, especially when I am thirsting for blood, but that saying is true, "Ignorance is Bliss," she wouldn't have to hurt anyone. and she would still be happy. After all she is still a masochist.  
  
A/N: I figured that since she is a vampire, I should make her both sadistic and masochistic. and besides, it's more fun that way! Sorry this chapter is so short! R/R please! 


	4. A Note to all of those lovely readers an...

Hey peeps! Just so ya know this is a note, not a chapter. I want to know what you think of this story, so if you read this story and haven't reviewed, then review please!!!!!! Suggestions are always considered, if you have an Idea please e-mail me.  
  
I don't know why, but recently I have been wanting to kill someone in my story, who do you think should die? Not Harry or Hermione, or Draco. maybe Ron, he doesn't have a big part in this story. hmmmm. Dumbledore? Snape? I d/k  
  
Just so you know, if you were wondering, there are 3 characters that I just briefly mention in the story, Dawn Parkinson, Professor Jessica Lupin, and Brooke Weasley. Dawn is Pansy's sister, I know in the books it says she doesn't have a sister, but I wanted her to have one so I made it a long lost sister. yeah. Jessica is Remus' wife, she's not the kind of person that Remus would, like, marry, but I wanted to make them married. and I f Remus likes slutty girls then that's his prob, and if you don't like it then don't read it! (No! you have to read it, please!). And then there's Brooke, I wanted Ron to have another sister, so I made her, she is significantly younger than all of them. they are in 5ht year and she is in first. None of these characters will turn out to be round chars, I put them there so there would be more characters that I would like, like. Jessica might be described a bit more than the others. in later chapters Remus will come in.  
  
Luv all you Readers and Reviewers! With lots of Love and Darkness, Author of Darkness! 


	5. Pain

A/N: If I had a genie that would give me one wish, that wish would be that you would review. I don't particularly like flames, but constructive criticism is totally accepted! Luv ya! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, maybe that's what my wish would be, to own the Harry Potter series, so I can make sexy Draco the lead character instead of Potty! Anyways, again I don't own anything.  
  
Morning came all too quickly. Hermione's back was still cramped, and Amy was still dead tired. The sunlight woke Amy up first. It burned her arm, as that was the only part of her the sun shone on. She looked at the pink mark on her arm; a perfect rectangle imprinted forever into her skin. From now on she would remember to leave the curtains open, for it was pain she desired, and after a while the pink faded into a lovely brown color; like human flesh. She got up from the bed and walked over to Hermione's. "Wake up," she said, gently pressing her hand over Hermione's arm; Amy smiled when she saw the girl's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"What?" she said sleepily, wiping her eyes so she could see.  
  
"It's morning, Hun," Amy's smile grew wider, "Mione? I was hoping that we could set our differences, and my abnormalities, aside, and be friends. Sound good to you? And it would be better if we could get along, much easier to live three more years in the same room, and in same classes together, also easier for all of us to get along when we're with Harry and Ron and them."  
  
"Last night," Hermione wiped her eyes one last time, "Last night it seemed that you and Harry were getting along beautifully. How was he? Good? Bad?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"If you must invade my private life, then you should know that we did not have sexual intercourse. Our intention was to, but in the end (my fave song, In the End by Linkin Park!) we did not," she stated, emotionlessly.  
  
Hermione burst out in laughter, "What is it? What did I say?" Amy wasn't sure what she had done to cause this.  
  
"You. sound. like a. ROBOT!" she said between sobs of laughter.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"I did," Hermione said, ending the hysterics.  
  
"Oh, I do not see why it was funny, but I guess we all have opinions."  
  
"Well, we better get dressed, we have double potions today, lucky for you, bad for me. I hate Snape, and we have that class with the. uck, the Slytherins!" she said, sticking her tongue out at the word 'Slytherin.'  
  
Amy walked over to where her trunk sat and proceeded to take out her clean, black robes and set them neatly onto her bed to put on later over her clothing. Hermione woke up the rest of the girls who hadn't yet done so, receiving a slap on the arm from Lavender (a reflex, so she said). Amy, disliking the effect her new, tan skin gave to her platinum blond hair, bewitched it to be a beautiful chocolate brown. She chose to wear a black pleated mini-skirt and a gray, long sleeved sweater, with sheer black knee- high socks and shiny black shoes. After adjusting these clothes onto her body, she put the floor length robes on over them. Snape doesn't know that she is his niece; Amy already blew her first impression, so second will have to do.  
  
Hermione had been ready for five minutes when Amy finished; she waited quietly in the common room, fraternizing with the other Gryffindor girls. "Hey, Mione!" Ron said as he exited the boys' dormitories, followed by Harry.  
  
"Hey!" she said, and smiled at them. Seeing Harry just brought back the memory of the night before, so she tried to just look at Ron, it didn't work; she couldn't avoid Harry.  
  
Amy walked out. She quickly walked up to Harry and swung her arms around his neck, smiled, and kissed him hard on the lips. She separated the kiss and grinned, looking at Harry, "Morning hun!" she said brightly.  
  
"I like your hair," Harry smiled back at her and ran his long fingers through her silk-like hair.  
  
Amy took the hair clip that she had been holding and quickly did her hair up in a not-so-neat bun. Her make-up was bewitched to stay on all day; thickly lined black eyeliner and gray eye shadow matched her outfit perfectly. "Let's get to class!" Hermione said, disgusted by their closeness.  
  
Harry and Amy walked with their arms around each other; Amy's around Harry's waist and since Harry was significantly taller his arm was placed over her shoulder. "So, I guess you two sure had a good time tonight. I mean since you're so close today, you must have had a good night. of conversing, right?" Ron asked, trying not to make it sound like he was asking if they had, had sex.  
  
"Yes, last night was fun," she said, and laid her head down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
When the group of Gryffindors had gotten to the potions classroom they all entered at the same time, there weren't many students already there since they had this class with the Slytherins, and you can't expect too much from them now can you? (A/N: I apologize for this comment, it is in the mind of a Griffyndor so I had to put it!) They stood in a small circle, Harry, with his arm still around Amy; they all spoke of times past and times to come.  
  
Draco walked swiftly over to them and grabbed Amy by the arm, "Ahhooww!!" she said loudly, being pulled away by the blond haired boy.  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted, but was ignored.  
  
"What was that for?" she hissed, caressing her arm softly.  
  
She uncovered her arm and found there to be a hand shaped mark, a burn. Draco smirked at her arm and realized he had done it, but how? Since when had he been pyrokinetic? "I need to speak to you, after class preferably."  
  
"What would a jerk like you want to talk to a girl like me?"  
  
"Please don't make this harder than it is," he said impatiently, "meet me outside of the classroom."  
  
"Fine, Malfoy," Amy spat.  
  
"So I guess they taught you my infamous nickname?" he pressed his hand against the small of her back and pushed her forcefully back in the direction of where Harry, etc. etc. stood.  
  
**@@**@@**  
  
The class passed by slowly. Amy usually grew impatient when she was waiting for something, she groaned. "What wrong?" Harry asked from behind her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just my back," she said, touching the tender spot, "it hurts!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry really didn't know what else to say.  
  
"All right class, you're dismissed, but do not forget to finish your homework," Snape stated.  
  
The students left the room, none in a hurry, and none excited about coming back the next day. "Hey Am," Harry grabbed Amy by the shoulder and turned her around, Ron stood quietly behind him next to Hermione.  
  
"I have to talk to someone, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Amy said uncomfortably.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I have to go!" she said impatiently, she wanted to get this over with; she didn't particularly like the idea of having to talk to Malfoy.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said as he was shoved out the door after Harry and Hermione.  
  
After Harry etc. etc. were out of view she walked out of the door to find Draco Malfoy standing there (surprise, surprise!), grinning. "What do you want?" her voice was angry.  
  
"Why are you such a bitch?" he glared at her.  
  
"I don't know, why are you such a fucking dumbass?" she hissed.  
  
"My, my there's quite a mouth on that one," he said poking his finger into her chest.  
  
"Anyways, what the hell do you want?!" she practically shouted this.  
  
Malfoy stepped closer to her; she felt a painful heat sweep over her. He placed a hand on her cheek, her face burned as if it had been set aflame. He watched happily as her tiny body crumpled to the floor in agony, he kept his hand there until she brought her hand up to his neck and scratched as hard as she possibly could, but it wasn't enough. He stopped. He bent over her and let the blood drip onto her, he watched as it boiled on her skin. "What's the matter? Not 'Miss Attitude' anymore?" he said sadistically.  
  
He placed his hands on each side of her neck and kissed her hard, his fingers burning into her skin, and his lips melting into her own; she hated it-this pain was not joyful it made her angry that she could not control her own pain.  
  
**@**@**  
  
That night after class she went into the girls' bathroom to take a bath. Every part of her body hurt, burning in agony. Amy took off her clothes gently and set them on the floor next to she bath; she carefully climbed into the cold water and rested for a moment. She washed her twin burns, both they shape of a long-fingered hand; one on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. Then the small circular ones on her neck, those hurt the most, of all the places on her body, he chose the most delicate spot. She hated him. She hated the strange power he had over her. She licked her burnt lips, and placed her hand over her eyes and cried; she needed this, it made her feel so much better.  
  
A/N: thank you so much for actually reading this story! I love you SO much! Please review. I love reviews! I LOVE THEM! 


End file.
